


Kya & The Handy-Lin (Ft Linny the Cat)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: I have loved you for thirty years, I will love you for thirty more [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Kya needs to move out of Air Temple Island. She needs her own space. She needs to be able to sleep in. Thank goodness Lin has a cottage she needs renting out. It's a shame that it needs all these things fixing. I mean, Kya wasn't breaking them on purpose just so Lin would come over and fix them.That would be absurd. Wouldn't it?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: I have loved you for thirty years, I will love you for thirty more [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215134
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	Kya & The Handy-Lin (Ft Linny the Cat)

Kya huffed as she sat down to dinner. Her back hurt. Her eyes hurt. Her head hurt. She was so tired. She tried her best to sleep in when she wasn’t working at the hospital but its almost impossible with her nieces and nephews. Ikki was constantly jumping on her to wake her up, Meelo would wake her up asking bizarre questions and occasionally even Tenzin would wake her up, with some tiresome request.

Lin arched her eyebrow at her, looking amused as Kya snapped at Tenzin who asked if she was alright. Tenzin once again tried to talk to her but was met with the water that had once been in his glass, hitting him square in the face. He sighed and grabbed a napkin to wipe his face.

“So, you’re not in the best of moods.” Lin said, as managed to grab Kya’s attention.

“Couldn’t sleep as the airhead over there decided to wake me up at six am, to try and show me that your day could be improved by getting up early, not taking into consideration that I got off late from work and I don’t know, might actually want to sleep in!” Kya seethed as Tenzin refused to look at her.

“I just wanted to help you.” Tenzin sighed. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s..fine.” Kya pinched the bridge of her nose. “Maybe it's just time I move out, find my own space.”

“Oh Kya, are you sure?” Pema reached over the table to grab her hand. “We’re so happy you’re here.”

“I am too but maybe it’ll be better for all of us if I stayed in the city, that way I won’t be arriving back so late, I’ll start looking tomorrow.” Kya smiled, squeezing Pema’s hands. “I’ll still come to visit all the time, you can’t keep me away!”

“Well, I have somewhere you can stay.” Lin said as she finished eating, pushing the bowl in front of her. “I own a cottage that’s on the outskirts of the city, its pretty quiet, about twenty minutes away from the hospital by bus, plenty of ways to get there, you could probably bike it, I’m looking for a new tenant.”

“Lin, are you serious?” The older woman’s mouth dropped open, she didn’t even know Lin owned a cottage, let alone rented it out.

“Yeah, I bought it a couple of years ago when my grandparents passed away, bought a couple of properties, and now I rent them out, I’d be happy to rent it to you Kya, obviously with a discount, bills are included so, say 100 Yuans?” The police chief frowned as Kya gaped at her.

“A week?” She squeaked, she had no idea if she could afford that, she’d only just started working as a healer at the hospital and she was still building up her savings after spending most of it travelling.

“A month Kya.” Lin answered nonchalantly. “Bills included like I said, water and stuff included.”

“Lin, that’s very generous of you.” Tenzin smiled. “Are you sure that’s alright?”

“Of course, Kya’s my best friend.” Lin shrugged as she got up, walking into the kitchen and appearing with a scrap of paper with an address on it, ignoring the fact that Kya looked like she was about to faint at her admission. “Here’s the address, wanderer, I’ll be there at ten pm tomorrow, I know you’ll want your sleep and its my day off so I’ll probably lay in too, Pema thanks for dinner, nice to see you airhead, bye kids.”

Lin left after pretending to hate hugging all the children and ruffling Kya’s hair as she just stared at her. Kya looked at Pema and Tenzin who were in the same state of shock as she was. Not only was Lin offering to let her stay in her cottage for a price that was probably costing Lin more money than she would earn, but Lin had also admitted that Kya, daughter of Katara, wanderer of the world Kya, was her best friend.

Kya didn’t know if it was the lack of sleep or maybe the lilyweed she’d been smoking earlier but she was pretty sure she’d entered some sort of twilight zone. She found herself stumbling to her room and collapsing on her bed. She looked at the paper in her hand and smiled, she couldn’t wait to see the cottage.

Kya hopped off the bus with her lucky backpack strapped to her shoulders, everything she owned fit in it. She’d never been one for many material possessions and she’d never really had any place to call her own. Not that she minded but since she had decided to stay in Republic City, she supposed it would be the adult thing to find a place of her own.

She walked around the streets, looking at the various houses and cottages she walked by, waving at people who seemed to be in their front garden. It was much quieter than she expected. She was used to the hustle and bustle of the city but she supposed it would be quieter on the outskirts.

She found Lin leaning against the wall of the cottage and Kya found herself biting her lip. Lin was wearing a black leather jacket, aviator sunglasses, her usual white tank top, black trousers, and boots. Kya wasn’t blind. She’d always found Lin attractive but Lin seemed to get more attractive every day and it was getting harder for Kya to resist.

They were friends.

Just friends.

She would just have to cope with that.

She opened the wooden gate and smiled at Lin, who happily returned it. She opened the door and motioned for Kya to come inside. Kya wasn’t sure what she was expecting but she was never expecting this.

The cottage was beautiful. Lin had decorated every inch with sculptures and paintings. Kya walked around the rooms and smiled at the few Earth Kingdom trinkets she found around, including a framed picture of Zafou. It was calming and it was perfect.

“Lin, this is perfect, I love all the artwork.” Kya turned to her friend who had slipped her glasses upwards to sit on the top of her head.

“Thank you, Haun donated the sculptures, and well, the artwork is mine.” Lin laughed as Kya rushed towards her and began to shake her.

“You painted those, why are you a police chief?” Kya shrieked as Lin grabbed her and picked her up, dropping her on the sofa.

“Poor life choices.” She winked at Kya who shook her head.

“Lin, are you really sure I can stay here?” Kya moved up the blue sofa as Lin sat beside her, smiling.

“Of course, I told you, you could.” She turned to face Kya. “I would have offered earlier, if I’d known how you were struggling to sleep there, you could have always come to mine too and slept in my spare room, Kya!”

“Well, I didn’t want to bother the chief of police.” Kya teased. “But thank you, Lin, I appreciate that but then again, we are best friends.”

“Never going to stop teasing me about that, are you?” Lin grabbed Kya in a headlock as she squealed. “I can’t believe you didn’t know.”

“Get off of me Beifong.” Kya poked her in the side and Lin let her go.

“I better go Kya but let me know if you need anything or if anything breaks.” Lin stood up and ruffled Kya’s hair again.

“Got a hot date chief?” Kya arched her eyebrow as Lin blushed.

“I’m meeting Asami.” Lin shrugged as Kya’s eyes went wide.

“You, Lin Beifong, who has only just told me after around fifty years that I’m her best friend, is going to hang out with Asami Sato?” Kya faked fainting as Lin huffed.

“Very funny, enjoy the cottage Kya.” Lin called as she left, shutting the door behind her.

Kya stayed laying down on the sofa. She smiled to herself. There would be no one waking her up in the morning. There would be no one screaming her name until she stopped doing what she was doing and went to find them. No Tenzin. No Bumi. No Pema. No kids. Just lilyweed, sleep, incense and music.

She sighed. This place was perfect.

It was only when she got up the next morning to shower that her feeling of perfection faded. She stepped into the shower and groaned as she turned the nob of the shower and watched the water trickle out.

So much for her relaxing day off starting with a shower.

She wrapped a towel around her as she walked to the phone. She was glad that Lin had realized that it was likely that Kya wouldn’t have anything like towels, plates, forks…anything. She walked into the living room, picking up the phone and dialing Lin’s number at the station.

“Beifong.” The very official sound of Lin’s voice made Kya smile.

“So very official, Chief Beifong.” Kya smirked.

“How can I help you, Kya?” Lin replied.

“Showers broken Linny, could you please send a handyman or woman around please?” Kya asked as she leaned against the wall, waiting for Lin’s reply.

“I’ll sort it, are you in around 3pm?” Lin asked.

“Sure, I can be in around…” Kya didn’t get to finish.

“Good, speak to you later.” The phone went down and Kya was left staring at it.

At least, Lin could get it sorted today. She had showered yesterday but she liked to wake up with a shower, it was always apart of her day ever since she had stopped travelling. There had been days she had gone without a shower. She didn’t ever want to have to go without them again.

She spent most of her day out and about in Republic City, grabbing little items that could make the cottage her own. More incense, statues, water tribe art, a few books that she had always wanted to read and for a moment Kya contemplated getting a cat.

But that would be absurd.

She shouldn’t get a cat. Not without Lin knowing. She would ask first. She would.

Kya wasn’t sure how she found herself in a cat rescue, or leaving with a cat and supplies but she was and she was sure Lin would be kicking her out to air temple Island as soon as she saw the cat she had to. She was two years old, had been found on the street two weeks ago.

She was drawn to the little tortoiseshell cat the moment she had saw her. She was sat in the corner of the little room they’d placed her in and was looking suspiciously at Kya. When Kya had gotten closer, she’d noticed the two small scars on the cat’s nose.

She instantly fell in love.

So here she was, letting the little cat out of the cage they’d given her and watching as she sniffed around the living room. She turned back at Kya and let out a little huff. This cat was meant for her. They’d told her that she wasn’t very social and could be prone to scratching when irritated but Kya had just shrugged, who didn’t want to scratch people when they got irritated?

“So, Lin and the repair person is due to be here in about 10 minutes and is probably going to kick us out.” Kya said, watching as the cat jumped on the sofa and looked unimpressed. “It’s amazing how much you have in common with her.”

The cat huffed and stretched her paws out, yawning and settling down for a nap on the sofa. Kya looked on fondly. She was reminded of nights on Ember Island when they’d all vacation together and Lin would insist on waiting for Su to get home before she slept. Many a time Lin had fallen asleep next to her. The only time Kya had really seen Lin look at peace, was when she was asleep.

“They said they called you buttons but I don’t think you look like a buttons.” Kya smiled and began to slowly stroke the cat next to her, bracing herself for a scratch that didn’t come, she enjoyed the little purr she could hear. “I’m going to name you after the person who you remind me of, little Linny.”

The cats purr seemed to get louder upon hearing her new name. Kya smiled. She looked around the living room which now had a few trinkets of her own in. She supposed she would have to invite Tenzin and the kids around soon, Bumi, Izumi, Bolin, Mako, Korra, and Asami too. Of course, Lin would be invited. Maybe she’d even invite Su.

She was broken from her thoughts by the knock at the door. Kya couldn’t help but be amused. She thought that Lin and the repairman would just come straight in. Lin owned the house after all. Kya stood and walked towards the front door, surprised when she was just found Lin standing there with a toolbox.

“You’re the repair person?” Kya blinked, surprised as Lin merely arched an eyebrow.

“Yes, I thought it was important to know how to do this myself if I was going to rent a property out.” Lin shrugged. “Can I come in to fix it?”

“Oh!” Kya blushed. “Of course come in.”

She watched as Lin walked in and looked around the room, noticing the new decorations around the room and finally, to settle on the small little cat on the sofa. Lin turned to her slowly, eyes narrowed as Kya did her best to look away.

“You got a cat, not even twenty-four hours after moving in.” Lin stated, watching as the Cat moved to look up to her.

“Lin, she was abandoned, and look at her face, I saw her and I was like, well this cat is clearly meant to be loved by.” Lin’s eyebrows went sky high, as Kya flushed. “I mean, look at her.”

“She has two scars on her nose.” Lin tried her best not to look amused. “Are you saying that you got this cat because you love me?”

“I am not saying that!” Kya flushed as Linny and Lin stared at her. “I was just drawn to her…”

“What’s her name, Kya?” Lin asked as Kya cleared her throat and refused to look at her.

“Linny.” She watched as Lin sighed, shaking her head before scratching the little cat on her head before walking to the bathroom.

“Are you mad?” Kya asked as she stood behind Lin, watching as Lin bent her unform off, leaving her in sweats and a tank top.

“Kya, I’ve known you all my life, I knew you’d end up with an animal of some kind, I just didn’t expect you’d name it after me.” Lin grumbled, as she turned the shower on and watched as the water dribbled out. “Seems to be the pressure.”

“Do you want me to return her?” Lin turned to Kya who had a heartbroken expression on her face, she smiled softly.

“Of course not, I thought about getting a cat once but I’m not home enough.” Lin shrugged, Kya watched as she messed with the shower, moving around the bathroom and to the boiler.

“Is Lin Beifong admitting she gets lonely?” Kya fake gasped and watched as Lin shook her head.

“Everyone gets lonely, even me.” Kya’s heart melted as the soft expression on Lin’s face.

She knew she was wandering into dangerous territory, that her feelings of attraction to Lin were moving back into the crush stage. A stage that Kya always seemed to enter with Lin often. Okay, maybe she’d never left that stage but occasionally she could ignore it.

She let herself watch as Lin’s muscles moved as she fixed her shoulder. She could see those arm muscles flexing as she turned the spanner. She could see the concentration on her face, the sweat moving down her collarbone. Kya bit her lip, imagining Lin staring up at her from between her legs with a concentration like that.

She watched as Lin turned the shower on, surprising Kya as the water rained down her tank top. Lin just casually turned it off and stepped out the shower, moving to grab a towel off the side and patting her tank top down with her.

“Fixed.” Lin put the towel down and looked at Kya was staring at her, her eyes noticeably trailing water that Lin had missed, that was slipping down between her breasts. Lin cleared her throat and watched as Kya came to herself, moving to lean against the door but instead, falling to the floor.

“Kya!” Lin yelled as she ran to the woman, picking her up off the wooden floor, and watched as she stumbled slightly still.

“I’m good.” Kya squeaked. “I’m good.”

“Sure.” Lin said, amused. “Come on, go sit down.”

Lin led Kya to the sofa, Linny looking up at her, unimpressed as ever. She couldn’t believe she’d embarrassed herself like that. She went to lean against the door frame and just fell to the floor, in front of Lin, who had obviously picked up on Kya checking her out.

“Have you noticed anything else?” Lin asked as she stood looking down at her.

“No, nothing, everything is fine,” Kya said awkwardly, looking at Linny who was purring softly. “We’ll be okay.”

“Well, you know to call me if anything breaks.” Lin smiled and walked off, scratching Linny. “Look after your mother.”

Kya smiled softly, watching as Lin walked out of the apartment. She wished she had thanked her before she left but she felt like her embarrassment was drowning her. She was always so smooth but there was something about Lin. Something that always seemed to catch her off guard.

She remembers the first time she realized she was in trouble. They were on the island and she was sat with Lin, Lin listening to her talk about all the places that she was going to visit. After Kya had rambled and rambled, Lin had just turned to her with a shy smile on her face.

_“You just remember to be safe and to come back to me.”_

That was when Kya knew she had fallen for Lin a little. A bit. A lot. Tenzin and Lin were dating at the time though. Kya knew she would be travelling and even if Lin did have feelings for her, she wouldn’t leave Republic City and she it wouldn’t be fair for Kya to ask her to wait.

Sometimes she wondered if she should have. Would Lin have returned her feelings? Would Tenzin have forgiven Kya swooping in on his girlfriend?

She would never know.

She let herself think back to Lin in the shower, muscles rippling, face concentrated. Lin only seemed to get better with age. Kya let out a groan and then Kya ruined the moment by falling to the floor like a lovesick teenager.

Linny moved onto her lap, stretching and yawning before settling in. Kya sighed. At least one Lin wanted to cuddle with her.

What was she going to do? She groaned loudly again and Linny let out a huff.

“I can’t help it; you didn’t see me fall!” Kya said, looking down at the cat. “She was gorgeous, spirits I wish I could see that again.”

“Mrrow.” Linny answered back, moving around on Kya’s lap.

“Exactly, what should I do, it’s not like I can break anything in the cottage just so she can come and fix it.” Kya watched as Linny opened her eyes ad looked at her. “Linny..I shouldn’t.”

“Mrrow.” Linny replied, moving off of Kya’s lap to stand on the coffee table, licking her paw.

“You’re onto something there, I mean as long as I don’t break it so its unfixable and it doesn’t look like I did it, we’d be safe, it would give me a do over!” Kya grinned. “This could work Linny!”

The little tortie cat hopped off the table and walked towards the bedroom, letting out a little sigh as the excited clapping Kya had begun doing as she laid down on the sofa.

Humans.

I started fairly sensibly, a sensible as breaking things in one’s apartment can be. Kya would simply, unscrew certain things, she’d break the tap of the sink or fiddle with a door handle until the door would be stuck.

Every time she got to watch Lin work. Watch those muscles, that expression. Kya became addicted to watching her friend fix the things she broke. It didn’t help that Republic City had gotten warmer, Lin’s sweats turned into shorts, a tank top and sunglasses.

Kya had to stop herself swooning multiple times.

She knew she would have to eventually stop breaking things. She knew Lin was suspicious. Remarking that none of her previous tenants had this trouble. Kya had just shrugged, stating that maybe they were just too scared to contact her.

She told herself this would be the last time as she slammed the can of tomato soup into the boiler. It would be the last time. Then she would find a way to get over Lin and maybe even get some chickens for the garden.

She looked at the boiler, which was making a terrible squeaking noise, and smiled, ignoring the look that Linny was giving her from the couch.

“I won’t let you judge me!” Kya stated as she turned away, walking past Linny and grabbing the phone, dialing through to Lin’s home, knowing she had started to take Thursday off.

“What’s broken now Kya?” She heard Lin sigh down the phone.

“What if I just called to talk?” Kya laughed. “I’m thinking of getting some chickens.”

“Won’t the cat kill the chickens?” Lin replied, voice devoid of any emotion.

“You can say her name Lin, it won’t kill you.” Kya smiled as she heard Lin refuse. “I’d figure out a way to stop her from getting in the coop.”

“Are you going to tell me what’s broken?” The chief could be heard moving around her apartment, clearly looking for her toolbox.

“Boiler.” Kya answers, biting her lip as she hears Lin sigh down the phone.

“Be there in a few.” The line went silent and Kya turned to Linny who was purring away on the sofa.

“You and me both kids.” Kya moved quickly, this would be the last time, the last time she would trick Lin.

So why not make it fun?

Kya moved to her bedroom and dug around in her closet. She lifted her dress over her head and found a pair of shorts that she last remembered wearing on her 30th birthday, she hoped to Yue they would still fit. She slid the dark black shorts up her thighs and did them up, mentally high fiving herself when they fit. She undid her wraps and slid a blue tank top over her now bare chest. She moved to the mirror and bit her lip.

Interesting indeed.

She sat on the sofa awaiting Lin’s arrival and smiled at the woman finally letting herself in, instead of just knocking. She put her feet on the coffee table, pretending to read a book on new age healing. She heard Lin walk into the living room and stop, taking in Kya’s short shorts and her tank top, it was obvious she wasn’t wearing any wraps underneath.

“Hey Lin!” Kya put her book down and smiled. “Thank you for being so speedy!”

“Kya…” Lin’s eyes trailed all over the woman’s body. “I am here.”

“I know Lin, you’re stood in front of me, are you alright?” Kya smirked as Lin’s eyes settled on her chest.

“I am.” Lin’s face began to flush. “I’m here.”

“Is my outfit distracting you Lin, I’m sorry, I just didn’t feel like wearing wraps today.” Kya stretched her arms into the air, stretching and causing her breasts to almost spill out her top.

She heard Lin’s toolbox crash to the floor and watched as the woman dropped to the floor and began to hastily pick them up. Swearing as she noted she had damaged the wooden flooring.

“I’ll fix that.” Lin was flushed as she quickly moved to the kitchen to take a look at the boiler.

The boiler where Kya had left the can of soup. The can of soup she had attacked the boiler with. Kya watched with horror as Lin picked it up, looked at the soup, looked at the boiler, and then turned to Kya with confused anger on her face.

“Did you break the boiler?” Lin fumed. “Did you break all of the things that I’ve spent the past week fixing?”

“I..can explain.” Kya squeaked, watching as Lin stalked over to her and slammed the can down in front of her.

“Can you, do you think I have nothing better to do than fix everything in this damn cottage, was it some sort of joke you and Bumi came up with, is Korra in on it too?” Lin looked hurt and Kya’s heart ached. “Are you all making fun of me?”

“No Lin, of course not, I wouldn’t do that to you.” Kya stood up and reached out for Lin who just walked backward, not allowing Kya to touch her.

“Bumi told you didn’t he.” The police chief began to seethe. “I knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut, that’s why you’re dressed like that, spirits I’m such a fool.”

“Lin, I don’t know what you’re talking about, I haven’t spoken to Bumi.” Kya tried to approach again but Lin walked backwards, hitting her back on the fridge.

“Yeah right, I bet both of you laughed it up, little Linny’s crush on Kya.” Kya’s eyes went wide as the words left Lin’s lips. “He found out at the party when you wore those shorts, we came to visit you at the fire nation and I was still with Tenzin but awful at hiding how I felt about you, I can’t believe he told you.”

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose and leant back into the fridge.

“I get it Kya, I get that you wouldn’t feel the same way but I didn’t think you would make fun of me for it.” Lin’s said defeatedly.

Kya wasn’t sure what to do. Firstly, she wanted to beat Bumi with the nearest stick she could find for not telling her that after all these years there was a possibility that Lin felt the same way. Secondly, she wanted to do a little happy dance that Lin Beifong had feelings for her and thirdly, she wanted to kiss her.

She wanted to kiss Lin.

Kya moved forward, taking Lin’s hand away from her nose and looking into emerald green eyes. Lin tried to look away but Kya wouldn’t let her. She smiled looking down at the shorter woman. She traced her fingers over Lin’s scars.

“You have no idea just how beautiful, how wonderful, how smart, how sexy, how absolutely captivating you are to me Lin Beifong, I have waited so long to hear you say you have feelings for me, so long.” Kya leant forward and pressed their lips together to Lin’s surprise. It took mere moments for Lin to wrap her arms around Kya’s waist as they kissed.

Time passed slowly for them, both content to carry on kissing. Kya had spent many nights thinking about what Lin’s lips would feel like against her own. She bit down on Lin’s bottom lip enjoying the moan she was able to pull from her. She broke the kiss and stepped back to look at Lin who was panting and disheveled still leaning against the fridge.

“I wasn’t making fun of you, I had no idea you felt anything for me, I just wanted to keep watching you fix things in that outfit.” Kya blushed as Lin smirked at her, letting out a laugh.

“You were breaking things because you liked watching me?” Lin as she moved forward wrapping her arms around Kya’s waist.

“You are gorgeous, your muscles, the sexy way you look when you concentrate and I messed it up by falling over and I kept wanting a do-over to seduce you but then I couldn’t because I’d get distracted,” Kya admitted, blushing harder.

“So, you decided to forgo your wrap, wear short shorts I hadn’t seen in years to try and seduce me?” Lin began to kiss Kya’s neck.

“I did, did it work?” Kya grinned as Lin began to laugh into her neck.

“Yes Kya, it worked.” Lin leaned back and smiled up at her. “You’re beautiful.”

“You asked me once, to make sure I came back to you Lin, I did, I’m here.” The water bender smiled as Lin looked at her astonished.

“You remember that?” Lin blinked at Kya.

“I never forgot and I always came back, even if you weren’t mine to come back to.” Lin surged forward and kissed Kya.

“I always wanted you to be but I never found the courage to ask,” Lin said as she broke the kiss, suddenly looking down and noticing Linny wrapping around her legs. “Hi Linny.”

“Did you just…” Kya beamed at Lin. “You called her Linny!”

“I did, it's her name, right?” Lin deadpanned as Kya looked at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

“I’m going to marry you one day, Beifong.” Lin’s eyes went wide again as she stared at a softly smiling Kya. “I adore you.”

“I adore you too.” Lin replied leaning her head on Kya’s shoulder. “Maybe we could start off as girlfriends?”

“Awww Lin, I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Kya teased as Lin rolled her eyes.

“Don’t ruin the moment.” She grumbled as Kya’s laughed.

“Come on Beifong, I think the bed needs looking at.” The water bender grinned as she pulled Lin to the bedroom as she tried her best not to laugh at the excited older woman.

Kya would have to send Tenzin a gift basket for pushing her over the edge, causing her to move out.

It really had worked out for the best.

She’d definitely be getting those chickens next.


End file.
